1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rack assembly for pickup trucks for devices with handles of varying lengths and more particularly pertains to supporting tools with handles of varying lengths in a rack removable positionable in a truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of racks for supporting tools and racks positionable in trucks is known in the prior art. More specifically, racks for supporting tools and racks positionable in trucks heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting tools or other devices in trucks or the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,228 to Arnold a garden equipment support rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,479 to Davison discloses a cargo rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,000 to Haugen discloses a rack for pickup truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,925 to Ratzloff a wheelbarrow and garden tool storage rack.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,434 to Clivio the design of a hanger for garden utensils.
In this respect, the rack assembly for pickup trucks for devices with handles of varying lengths according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting tools with handles of varying lengths in a rack removable positionable in a truck.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved rack assembly for pickup trucks for devices with handles of varying lengths which can be used for supporting tools with handles of varying lengths in a rack removable positionable in a truck. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.